


Quite The Spectacle

by jes12321



Series: Hinata Shouyou One Shots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Glasses, Hinata Wears Glasses, Holding Hands, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, One Shot, and vise versa, glasses!hinata, kageyama has had a crush on hinata for a while, no not all the characters listed are mentioned in the story but theyre there, this was totally inspired by fanart, we deserve more glasses!hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jes12321/pseuds/jes12321
Summary: They never expected this. It had been completely out of the range of possablitly. And yet, here it was.Or: Hinata Shouyou is quite the spectacle.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Hinata Shouyou One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565104
Comments: 4
Kudos: 243





	Quite The Spectacle

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/296252481731547917/?lp=true  
^^^ This is the art I used on the cover. It helps with the understanding of the story a bit, so please check it out. Definately not my art.

Hinata Shouyou was late. He was _never_ late. That was why everyone was so tense as they began practice, if you could even call it that. Without the short sunshine they had all grown to care for, it seemed as though something was lost.

It was somewhat acceptable, they all thought to themselves, that he wasn't here. It was a weekend practice after all, and they weren't mandatory. But he always showed up, even when there weren't practices. There was barely a time when you could find him off the court unless he was in class. But even then, he was just itching to get there. 

So they were worried. Everyone could tell. It was so obvious in the way they played. Without as much vigor. 

Kageyama might have been the worst. Snapping at people like he was the king.

This went on for about an hour before somebody finally decided to point it out. The painfully obvious truth. 

"If it's going to affect your gameplay this much, one of you call him to see what he's doing." Even without Coach Ukai saying exactly _who_, they all knew. 

"I'll do it." Kageyama volunteered. They weren't sure if it was such a good idea, especially since he decided to take the conversation outside, but they went with it. 

As Kageyama waited outside for Hinata to answer, he simultaneously thought of everything bad that could have happened and of the hell he was gonna give him for being late. Even if the practice wasn't mandatory. 

The dial tone finally stopped and a groggy voice answered. Kageyama had never heard it like that before. Hinata was always so full of energy. It was strange.

"Hello?" 

"You're late dumbass." Was all Kageyama said, which worried him a bit. 

The voice suddenly became more animated as he spoke again, and Kageyama held back a sigh of relief.

"Oh fuck." Kageyama almost flinched at the expletive. Not because he was against them, but because he had never heard one come out of Hinata's mouth before. He was pleasantly surprised by the stream of them that came after. "Shit. Goddamn it. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I am so sorry. I'll be there in thirty minutes. So sorry."

He hung up without a goodbye and Kageyama assumed it was so he could head over to the school. 

Everyone stared at him as he walked back in. He didn't say anything until he put his phone down and faced them. He almost laughed at the way they all leaned in, anticipation practically pouring out of them. Even Tsukishima seemed curious.

"He said he'd be here in thirty minutes." He didn't offer any theories, he didn't have a right to, so they all turned around and went back to practice. 

They seemed to be doing better than before, but they could still tell that something was off. It was just a bit too quiet, even with Nishinoya and Tanaka trying to fill the void. 

\---

True to his word, Hinata arrived thirty minutes later.

The team had finally gotten in some sort of groove when he burst through the doors, bicycle still in his hands. He immediately dropped it, bending over. 

"Oh my god, guys I'm so sorry. I stayed up late last night to study for a test because I thought we had school tomorrow, so I didn't go to sleep until like four in the morning. Well, actually, half of that was volleyball," He had stood up straight at this point, and they noticed something in his hair. 

"Um, Hinata?" Nishinoya asked, cutting off the boy's rambling. "What are those?" He pointed at the pins in his hair. 

One of them had an English word on it that none of them knew. 

He reached up to feel it before turning red. 

"My sister likes to play with my hair when I sleep. Usually, I have more time before I leave to check." He trailed off, looking somewhat embarrassed, but didn't take it out. 

Before they could say anything else, Coach Ukai was yelling at them to get back to practice, and for Hinata to 'get that damn bike out of here before I throw it out'. 

He came rushing back in before they could even get back to practice, and they assumed he had just thrown his bike on the ground before running back in. 

He paused for a moment, squinting at them. He seemed to think for a moment before continuing towards them, though there was a hesitance in his step. They all ignored it, opting to finally get some good practice in after feeling so out of it. 

But there was something off about Hinata now. He was having trouble hitting the ball. 

It wasn't like he was missing, no. He was hitting just as well as before, but his aim was off, and he seemed to be more hesitant with his movements. It was almost as if he couldn't see the other side of the court. 

His receives were also off. Like, more than they normally were. The whole team knew that they weren't exactly his strong point, but this was terrible. It was almost like his first day all over again. That was a day none of them wanted to relive. 

Except maybe Tanaka, seeing as he found it extremely hilarious. 

Practice was almost over, so they decided to do some practice games against each other. To make it a little fairer, Hinata and Kageyama were separated for all of these friendly games between the team. Although, that usually just turned it into another competition for them. So far the score was 22-23 in Kageyama's favor. 

Before they could begin, Hinata told them to wait a moment, he'd be right back, before storming out of the gym, towards the club room. They all waited, and as promised, he returned shortly after. But he had something with him. 

A small, rectangular box. He went to the bench with his water bottle and set it down, taking out whatever was in it. They all couldn't help but stare as he turned around. 

He was wearing glasses. Not normal glasses like Tsukishima's either, with thick black rims, in a small rectangular shape. No, these glasses were thin golden wire, in large circular shapes. They made him look younger, but more mature at the same time. 

"What?" He asked, obviously knowing exactly _what_ they were staring at, but choosing to ignore it. 

They only shook their heads in response, deciding that as long as he could help them win, they didn't care. Kageyama didn't share this mindset but wasn't about to tell everyone that. 

Maybe that was why he lost. He was so focused on his own decoy, and his big, beautiful eyes, he completely forgot anyone else existed on earth. 

Now the score was even.

\---

As they walked home together, Kageyama couldn't help but constantly glance over to see Hinata's magnified eyes behind those lenses. Somehow, they made him even more beautiful than before. 

"You can stop staring." He reached up to slide the glasses off his face. "I know they look terrible on me. My mom thought they were cute, and I was planning on wearing contacts anyway, so I just gave in."

Kageyama couldn't help but be slightly disappointed at the loss of the glasses. 

"They don't look stupid." He murmured, hoping Hinata hadn't heard him.

The shorter boy froze. 

_Fuck._

"You think so?" The look on his face confused Kageyama. He had never seen it before. It made him want to get rid of it right away. 

Maybe that was why he grabbed the glasses and shoved them back onto the boy's face. 

"Yeah, I do. I think they make you look more mature. Even if they are impractical for volleyball." He added the last part on out of instinct, not really even thinking as he said it. 

Hinata then smiled so wide, Kageyama was sure his face would split in two. He lunged forward, hugging him before pulling away again, linking their arms. 

Maybe Kageyama wanted more. Maybe Hinata did too. But neither of them said anything as they walked home. 

Hinata felt loved, and Kageyama felt love. 

Maybe that was all they needed at the moment. 


End file.
